The present disclosure relates generally to medical treatment systems, and more particularly, but without limitation to, reduced-pressure wound treatment systems suitable for use with linear wounds, such as surgical wounds.
Physicians perform millions of surgical procedures each year around the world. Many of the procedures are performed as open surgery and an increasing number are performed using minimally invasive surgery, such as arthroscopic, laparoscopic, and endoscopic procedures. As one example, the American Society for Aesthetic Plastic Surgery reports that there were more than 450,000 liposuction procedures in the United States in 2007.
Surgical procedures involve acute wounds, e.g., an incision or linear wound, in the skin and related tissue. In addition to surgical wounds, linear wounds are also caused by trauma. In many instances, the linear wound is closed using a mechanical apparatus, such as staples, suture, or adhesives, and then the wound is merely covered with a dry, sterile bandage. Often the bandage must be removed to view the wound to monitor healing and to check for infection or other issues. Unless otherwise indicated, as used herein, “or” does not require mutual exclusivity.